


Per aspera

by Faimor



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anders a troublemaker, Bad Templars, Blood Mages, Circle of Magi, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Morality is a only a word starting with M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faimor/pseuds/Faimor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Впервые Андерс угодил в карцер, когда ему было шестнадцать...</p><p>Anders was sixteen, when he got into solitary confinment for the first time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Per aspera

Впервые Андерс угодил в карцер, когда ему было шестнадцать. За безобидную, в общем-то, проделку, которая вполне могла бы сойти ему с рук – если бы он не попытался сбежать, воспользовавшись тем, что большая часть храмовников, наевшихся похлебки со слабительными травами, сидела по сортирам. Остальные, однако, бдительности не теряли, и Андерса схватили за шкирку как раз в тот момент, когда он сталкивал на воду старую рассохшуюся лодку, на которой старик-трактирщик, хозяин «Избалованной принцессы», привозил в Круг всякую вкусную мелочь для офицерского состава.  
Дайлен Амелл, в ту пору всего-то двенадцатилетний, умудрился пробраться в кабинет к Первому Чародею – позже он сам не мог понять, как ему это удалось – и устроил там безобразнейший, прямо скажем, скандал. В результате чего и сам обрел некий новый опыт: в частности, постоял минуты полторы с прижатым к горлу храмовничьим мечом, а также осознал, что его представления о гармонии мироздания во многом противоречат Уставу Круга Магов. Проще говоря – никто, кроме него, не считал назначенное Андерсу наказание несправедливым и вопиюще неправильным.  
К самому Амеллу отнеслись намного снисходительней. Он, в конце концов, был примерным учеником и магом с незапятнанной репутацией, а то, как он переживал за друга, говорило скорее в его пользу. Так что его только лишили полагавшихся на праздники сладостей и заставили в свободное время помогать Усмиренному Овэйну с уборкой.  
После этого он полночи проворочался в постели, не в силах заснуть. Лежавший на нижней койке Йован ещё пытался ругаться: стучал кулаком в доски, на которых лежал дайленов матрас, и сердито шипел что-то о том, что нечего вертеться и мешать спать другим, у которых, между прочим… Дайлен дослушивать не стал, свесился вниз и задумчиво посмотрел на соседа, и Йован почему-то разом умолк и даже, кажется, побледнел. Впрочем, насчет второго Амелл уверен не был: в мальчишеской спальне горело всего-то две лампы, возле двери в уборную, а в такой темнотище чего только не примерещится.  
Одно он к тому моменту понял ясно: оставлять все как есть было нельзя.  
К Андерсу его, ясное дело, не пустили. Рекрут Каллен, которого за какую-то мелкую провинность отправили охранять практически пустые – за исключением собственно Андерса – карцеры, в ответ на амелловы умоляющие взгляды только улыбался сочувственно и почти виновато и упрямо качал головой. Навещать наказанного мага было нельзя, и устроенная на пробу небольшая истерика ничем не помогла. То ли Дайлен просто не знал каких-то девчачьих хитростей и у него плохо получилось, то ли его лицу некрасивому, с острыми, жесткими уже сейчас чертами, не хватало умильности – но вместо того, чтобы преисполниться сострадания, обнять, утешить и пустить его к другу, Каллен только нервно сглотнул и неуверенно потянулся к мечу. Дайлен, удивленный подобной реакцией, озадаченно посмотрел на него и, отказавшись от явно неэффективной тактики, ушел.  
Пролезть в кабинет Ирвинга ещё раз ему не удалось: охранявший подступы к оному старший чародей Асат был на редкость бдителен и святой обязанностью секретаря полагал избавление Первого Чародея от докучливых жалобщиков. Второй скандал случился как-то сам собой, до глубины души изумив в первую очередь устроившего его Дайлена, который раньше считал себя существом на редкость благоразумным и сдержанным. Прорваться через секретаря и пару призванных на помощь храмовников малолетний маг, само собой, не сумел, но на шум выглянул сам Первый Чародей и, выяснив причину всего этого шума, пригласил Дайлена к себе.  
Амелл смиренно выслушал лекцию о том, что нужно отвечать за свои поступки и что некоторым во всех отношениях достойным юным целителям давно пора это уяснить, и с тоской осознал, что положиться ему не на кого. Разве только на Андерса – но как раз ему-то сейчас и нужна была помощь. Дайлен мысленно вздохнул, вежливо поддакнул Ирвингу, желавшему убедиться, что его нравоучения оказали нужное воздействие, и отправился в библиотеку. Там ему всегда думалось лучше.  
В тот раз все ещё сложилось неплохо. Волшебной карты с нарисованными на ней потайными ходами к карцеру в библиотеке, конечно же, не нашлось, и от идеи навестить Андерса совсем-совсем по секрету пришлось отказаться. Зато на следующий день правильного до неприличия Каллена сменил другой рекрут, недавно присланный откуда-то из Вольной Марки, и после получаса глупой болтовни, подозрительно напоминавшей пресловутую «светскую», Дайлен все-таки сторговался с ним за кулек имбирных пряников и пучок сушеного феландариса из запасов чародейки Инес.  
Феландарис, вообще говоря, выдавали строго под расписку и только взрослым магам, но Амелл, поразмыслив с полчаса, решил к старшим не соваться. Если уж даже Ирвинг… В общем, раз пять он всерьез думал, что попросту помрет со страху, однако хищение будущей взятки прошло без эксцессов. Да и потом врать, что ничего о краже не знаешь, оказалось не так уж сложно.  
Андерс с отсутствующим видом сидел в углу клетки и жонглировал бледными, неровно мерцавшими из-за недостатка энергии светлячками, а на прибежавшего на цыпочках – сидевший на посту рекрут велел не шуметь – Амелла уставился, как на привидение. А потом кинулся к решетке и вцепился в просунутые между прутьев руки так, словно ему жизненно важно было убедиться в том, что все по-настоящему. После этого он, разумеется, сделал вид, что все в порядке, заулыбался, потрепал Дайлена по волосам, подставил длинный нос для поцелуя и даже рассказал младшему какую-то байку про живущих в подземельях гигантских пауков. Вот только Амелл, как ни старался, обмануться этой показной жизнерадостностью уже не сумел.  
В глухой темноте тюремного подземелья его сияющий, солнечный Андерс и сам поблек, как его светлячки – сотворенные на пределе сил, только из упрямства, просто чтобы доказать хотя бы себе, что он ещё не сдался.  
Неделя андерсова заключения показалась Дайлену вечностью. Сам Андерс, впрочем, ко второму его визиту уже несколько оправился и изображал бодрость гораздо убедительнее. А после того, как Дайлен вытащил из-под мантии «Приключения Черного Лиса», которые тот перед своим неудавшимся побегом так и не успел дочитать, и вовсе заулыбался по-настоящему. Амелл вздохнул с облегчением, посидел с ним ещё немножко, прижавшись плечом к плечу в просвете решетки, и пообещал при первой же возможности прийти снова.  
– Только не вздумай хулиганить в надежде на то, что тебя посадят в соседнюю камеру, – на прощание потрепав его по волосам, строгим взрослым голосом сказал Андерс, и Дайлен послушно кивнул. Так, наверное, было бы даже лучше, но раз Андерс говорит, что не надо…  
Пряников к следующему разу Амелл наклянчил у соседей почти без труда, а вот с феландарисом вышла загвоздка. Наворовать с запасом он не догадался, да и куда бы он его спрятал во время устроенного вскоре после кражи обыска, но за одни только сладости вошедший во вкус рекрут пускать его к другу отказался. Или, быть может, его уже мучила ломка: слишком уж нехорошо блестели потемневшие, с пятнышками лопнувших сосудиков глаза. Дайлен собрался было возмутиться, но после секундного колебания захлопнул открытый уже рот, а затем, взяв себя в руки, принялся убеждать собеседника, что вяленый эмбриум, взятый в равных долях с веретенкой и ленточницей, действует ничуть не хуже. Как ни странно, преуспел, и будущий храмовник благосклонно принял вместо пучка редкой дурманной травы три кулечка со вполне доступной сушеной зеленью.  
Амелл утешал себя мыслью о том, что вреда дурню эта смесь не причинит и даже поможет ненадолго. Потом, правда, ломка вернется и будет вдвое сильней, но к тому времени андерсово наказание уже закончится, и это будут уже совсем не дайленовы проблемы. Нечего было феландарис курить.  
Выпустили Андерса под вечер, всего за час до отбоя. Он ворвался в ученическую спальню, как ни в чем не бывало, нахально разогнал сгрудившихся возле кадок с водой мальчишек, утверждая, что ему после заключения в «ужасной-преужасной» темнице нужнее, а затем со смехом и прибаутками принялся рассказывать жуткие до нелепости страшилки про таящихся во мраке подземелий пауков. И даже вытащил из кармана мантии большущий, почти в ладонь размером, хитиновый коготь, заставив столпившихся вокруг детей ахнуть в восторге. Вот только его взгляд, искрившийся слишком ярким для настоящего весельем, то и дело принимался метаться из стороны в сторону, выискивая тихо сидевшего неподалеку Амелла.  
Хмурый храмовник, явно недовольный тем, что ему приходится впервые за долгое время лично разгонять учеников по кроватям, погасил лампы, и в спальне наступила тишина. Конечно, совсем уж тихо там не было и быть не могло: кто-то ворочался в кровати, слишком взбудораженный, чтобы заснуть, кто-то уже сопел или даже похрапывал, кто-то из новеньких тихонько плакал под одеялом. И все равно тишина Дайлену не нравилась: она была совсем не похожа на ту, которая была раньше, до того, как Андерса забрали в карцер.  
– Не спишь, – укоризненно прошептал он, забравшись на андерсову койку и различив едва заметный в темноте блеск открытых глаз. Амелл осторожно ткнулся губами в андерсову щеку: нет, влаги не было. Не плакал.  
– Тебя ждал, – почти беззвучно отозвался Андерс, притягивая его к себе. Дайлен влез под одеяло целиком, обхватил его поперек туловища и притиснулся как можно плотнее, согревая собственным теплом: тот хоть и хвастался не замерзающей даже в самые лютые морозы андерфелльской кровью, но холода не любил. – Здорово, что ты приходил, а то за целую неделю я бы ещё больше соскучился. – Он ухмыльнулся так отчетливо, что Дайлен почувствовал это даже не подняв глаз, и весело провозгласил: – Ты мой герой!  
– Угу, – согласился Амелл и огорченно нахмурился: в шутливой похвале Андерса была самое большее половина именно шутки. Да и вообще весь он был какой-то напряженный и подавленный и, умолкнув, тихо сопел ему в волосы вместо того, чтобы болтать обо всем на свете – это тоже было очень-очень плохо.  
Дайлен осторожно погладил его по спине, как делал сам Андерс, утешая ревевших по любому поводу или даже без оного младших, и, подумав, сказал:  
– А пошли ирвингову клубнику воровать? Она уже поспела, я вчера видел, как Леони целую миску в его кабинет тащила.  
– Чего? – вслух изумился Андерс. С соседних коек зашикали, за дверью лязгнул доспехом переступивший с ноги на ногу караульный, и они поспешно замерли и старательно сделали вид, что спят.  
– Ну а чего? – выждав пару минут и убедившись, что ничего не будет, непонимающе переспросил Дайлен.  
– Сейчас? – растерянно уточнил Андерс, и Амелл ещё больше укрепился в намерении все-таки осуществить вдруг пришедшую в голову идею. Ну и что, что обычно все было совсем наоборот и придумыванием глупостей занимался его друг, а он старался обустроить все так, чтобы после воплощения их в жизнь на них не обрушились все кары небесные? Зато теперь невидимый в темноте Андерс, от удивления забыв о своих недавних несчастьях, ощущался под ладонями гораздо правильней.  
– Ну да, пока они ничего такого не ждут, – уверенно подтвердил Дайлен, высунувшись из-под одеяла, чтобы шептать ему прямо в ухо, а то мало ли кто услышит. – Они же думают, что ты напугался до смерти и будешь теперь тихий и послушный.  
– Ещё чего! – вполголоса возмутился Андерс. – Пошли!  
Поход за клубникой прошел успешно, никто их не застукал, и они обожрались ягод чуть не до тошноты. Ну или просто нехрен было есть немытые, мало ли что там на них было.

– О, где же моё беззаботное детство? – плюхнувшись на соседнюю с дайленовой койку, трагически простонал Андерс. – Куда ушли те безмятежные годы, когда я считал мэтрессу Винн доброй бабушкой?..  
Дайлен хмыкнул и, подняв взгляд от книги, раздраженно покосился на дверь: услышав андерсовы стенания, внутрь заглядывал Каллен, стоявший на посту у мальчишеской спальни. Должно быть, проверял, не творят ли они недозволенного.  
– А что это ты так на него смотришь? – Андерс, полностью, казалось бы, поглощенный собственными страданиями, не упустил дайленова взгляда и, приподнявшись на локте, требовательно посмотрел на него: – Он что, тебя обидел?  
– Нет, – поразмыслив с полминуты, неохотно проговорил Дайлен. – Я сам обиделся. А он просто делал, что ему сказали.  
– Он тебя обидел, – заключил Андерс и, нехорошо сощурясь, вскочил на ноги. – И он за это поплатится.  
Амелл окончательно отложил учебник в сторону и озадаченно посмотрел на друга. При всем богатстве андерсовой фантазии его выдумки всегда были предельно безобидны – не считать же за серьезный вред пропавшую в желудках вечно голодных подростков клубнику или ускоренное очищение храмовничьих организмов – и его намерение кому-то там отомстить вызывало у Дайлена откровенное недоумение.  
– А что ты ему сделаешь? – поинтересовался Амелл, наблюдая за тем, как прихорашивается его друг. Выглядело это, конечно, совсем не так, как у девчонок, но он как-то умудрился буквально за несколько секунд стать ещё более очаровательным, чем обычно.  
– О-о-о, ничего смертельного, обещаю, – азартно ухмыльнувшись, заверил его Андерс и, поймав взгляд ещё не чувствовавшего угрозы Каллена, плавной волнующей походкой двинулся к нему. По крайней мере, Дайлен думал, что именно такой шаг и называют «волнующим» – грациозный, обманчиво неспешный, позволявший наблюдателю оценить все достоинства скрывавшейся под мантией фигуры.  
Каллен замер, словно кролик перед удавом, и начал медленно и неотвратимо краснеть. К тому моменту, как Андерс подошел к нему на длину руки, рекрут уже побагровел целиком и вообще выглядел так, будто готов пренебречь своим долгом надзирателя и зажмуриться.  
– Интересно, а ты под доспехом такой же розовенький, как и снаружи? – обойдя его по кругу, принялся рассуждать Андерс. Будущий храмовник, проявив изрядную стойкость, не отшатнулся, но уже через несколько секунд, едва избежав руки, потянувшейся к поддерживающему его юбку кушаку, принялся поглядывать на Амелла с откровенной мольбой. То, что утихомирить Андерса – по-настоящему утихомирить, а не вынудить на время притвориться послушным мальчиком – мог только Дайлен, было известно всей Башне, вот только в этот раз вмешиваться Амелл не собирался. Каллен заслужил, и Дайлен вовсе не намеревался портить удовольствие ни себе, ни Андерсу.  
Впрочем, долго мучить страдавшего от собственного запредельного целомудрия рекрута будущий целитель не стал. Стоило Каллену отступить, пускай и всего на полшага, и отвести взгляд – и мгновенно потерявший интерес к забаве Андерс тут же прекратил его дразнить и с довольным, как у нажравшегося сметаны кота, видом вернулся к Дайлену.  
– Вот подрастешь – и я тебя тоже целоваться научу, – невпопад пообещал он, потрепав младшего по волосам. – Тогда сам будешь его пугать. Тебе ведь тоже надо как-то развлекаться, а то все книжки, да книжки… Ну и ещё я немножко.  
– Угу, – снисходительно согласился Амелл. – Ты ещё сегодня собирался "пугать" Лику, Михаля и Карла из библиотеки, а до отбоя уже недолго. Не опаздывай.  
И все вернулось на круги своя. Дайлен вгрызался в таинства школы энтропии, опережая сверстников на несколько лет, и спал не иначе чем с учебником под подушкой, а Андерс хоть и стенал под гнетом мэтрессы Винн, но постепенно все-таки превращался из просто талантливого мальчика в умелого целителя. Неделя одиночного заключения, казалось, не произвела на него никакого впечатления – но то, что это было совсем не так, заметил, к сожалению, не только Дайлен.  
Старшие решили, что карцер – вполне подходящая для одного неугомонного мага воспитательная мера.  
Амелл пытался доказать, что это попросту было бесчеловечно – и, если на то пошло, ещё и неэффективно, потому что предоставленное «для размышлений о своих ошибках» время Андерс использовал для того, чтобы продумать как следует очередную проделку. Однако человечность, судя по всему, интересовала церковников и вынужденного подлаживаться под них Первого Чародея в последнюю очередь. Ирвинг, конечно, улыбался грустно и сочувственно, но ровным счетом ничего не делал. Вначале Дайлен злился, потом вдруг выучился – на тринадцатом году жизни – плакать навзрыд, настоящими слезами, следя из-под мокрых ресниц за реакцией ошеломленных, совершенно к подобному не готовых свидетелей, потом отчаивался... а потом вдруг понял, что все это было бесполезно.  
Сделанный второпях вывод оказался пугающе верен: положиться он мог лишь на себя.  
Амеллу пришлось научиться понимать людей. Большинство из них по-прежнему казались ему совершенно неинтересными, но выбора у него не оставалось: то, что полагаться на чье-то милосердие не имеет смысла, он понял ещё в первый раз.  
Рекрут, охранявший Андерса во время его второй отсидки в карцере, до потери сознания боялся крыс. Дайлен их боялся тоже, но в первый же вечер прокрался в подвалы с двумя полупридушенными тварями в карманах и швырнул одну в караулку. Снять ключ от тюремного коридора с бессознательного тела было проще простого, а вот для того, чтобы вернуть его на место, пришлось потратить и вторую крысу. Остаток вечера Амелл оттирал с рук мерзкий крысиный запах, зато и заснул он совершенно спокойно, зная, что Андерс сыт, приободрен и наверняка до боли в глазах зачитается украденным из библиотеки романом.  
Красть вообще приходилось много. Дурманные травы из лазарета, вино и выдержанный бренди из офицерских запасов, сладости, зелья, амулеты и даже ношеное нижнее белье храмовницы Илиен, которая, как оказалось, вопреки уставу носила какие-то странные кружевные конструкции. Поначалу Дайлен пытался ограничиваться общим имуществом Круга или вещами храмовников, но иногда достать необходимое можно было только у своих. Однажды он попросту перестал видеть разницу – в конце концов, где были все эти маги, когда всеобщему любимцу Андерсу потребовалась помощь?  
Храмовники, которых нельзя было подкупить, ему тоже попадались. Но безупречных среди них не было, и, как оказалось, существовали такие слова, которые даже в устах мага-подростка заставляли бледнеть и трепетать закаленных рыцарей. «Проданный на сторону лириум», к примеру.  
Ну а если было очень нужно, небольшое, но серьезное преступление всегда можно было выдумать.  
Страх в глазах очередного сэра радовал Дайлена безмерно, но к подобным средствам он все же старался прибегать как можно реже. Подкуп, несмотря на все сопряженные с добычей взяток сложности, был занятием менее рискованным и, судя по его неизменно растущему опыту, более эффективным.  
Сложнее всего, конечно, было не попасться, но пока Амеллу удавалось справляться и с этим.

– Ну и чего ты с Калленом подрался? – прижавшись лицом к решетке, укоризненно поинтересовался Дайлен. – Как маленький, чес-слово, а ведь у тебя Истязания скоро, ты уже солидный взрослый маг. Хорошо хоть ума хватило заклинаниями не швыряться, а то нападение на храмовника с использованием магии – это сразу Усмирение или казнь. – Признаков раскаяния на лице друга он так и не обнаружил и, покачав головой, добавил: – Ты же целитель, зачем ты ему нос расквасил?  
Стоявший с другой стороны Андерс обхватил прутья поверх его пальцев, помолчал, рассеянно потираясь кончиком носа о нос приятеля, и наконец неохотно признался:  
– Он меня Заклинателем Змей обозвал.  
– И что? – не понял Амелл. – Нормальное прозвище. Романтическое даже, почти как в книжке про Черного Лиса. Ты же такие любишь, зачем злиться-то?  
– Я не за себя, – вздохнул Андерс. Ему тоже пришлось несладко: на скуле лиловел четкий отпечаток калленовой латной рукавицы, а левую руку он держал как-то неловко и двигать ею явно опасался. Дайлен вздохнул тоже и напомнил: – Зелье выпей, а то здесь ты ману для исцеления половину срока собирать будешь.  
– И как ты его вообще протащить умудрился? – послушно подняв отставленную было в сторону склянку, изумился Андерс. Амелл проследил за тем, как постепенно выцветает синяк на лице, жестом велел приятелю пошевелить рукой и, удовлетворенно кивнув, заметил: – Не пытайся уйти от разговора. Какое ещё «не за себя»?  
Андерс насупился и посмотрел на него почти обиженно. Дайлен и глазом не моргнул: андерсовых обид никогда не хватало надолго, иногда он даже отомстить хотя бы по мелочи забывал.  
– Зануда ты, – сдавшись, буркнул Андерс и снова потянулся к нему, притиснулся к решетке, жестом недоласканного ребенка уткнувшись лицом в узкие амелловы кисти. Дайлен выпустил прутья и бережно погладил его по щекам, уже покрытым неровной юношеской щетинкой. Андерс, конечно, никогда бы в этом не признался, но он был до одури рад, что на восемнадцатом году у него наконец начала прорастать хоть какая-то борода. Ну и что, что клочковатая и дурацкого золотисто-рыжего цвета?  
– Знаю, – спокойно согласился Амелл. – Ну так?  
– Я никому не позволю тебя обижать, – с внезапной решимостью заявил Андерс, резко подняв голову, и почти гневно уставился ему в глаза. – Даже храмовникам! – Он свирепо посопел, вопреки дайленовым ожиданиям вовсе не выглядя при этом смешным, и уже гораздо более привычным задиристым тоном добавил: – И нечего всяким там калленам обзываться на моего лучшего друга!  
Дайлен недоуменно шевельнул бровью, но переспрашивать не стал. Под его пальцами, размеренно ерошившими выбившиеся из хвостика волосы, сердито щурившийся Андерс постепенно успокоился и, помолчав ещё пару минут, недовольно изрек:  
– И нихрена ты не «гадюка белоносая». – Он провел кончиками пальцев по ладоням Дайлена и, просунув руку между прутьев, сам пригладил его взлохмаченные пряди: – Ты галка. Галчонок глазастый.  
– Ерунда какая, – вздохнул Амелл. – Мне плевать, пусть называет, как хочет.  
– Остальные тоже, – неохотно сказал Андерс. – Как сговорились, сволочи. Ещё раз тебя при мне «змеей подколодной» назовут – чес-слово, на всю башню слабительного со снотворным наварю. – Дайлен невольно фыркнул, на мгновение даже забыв о том, что правы были как раз пресловутые "сволочи", и Андерс пылко продолжил: – Они же нихрена не понимают! Ты ведь самый лучший, умный и добрый, заботливый, и вообще! А они тебя – змеей!  
Амелл грустно улыбнулся и спокойно напомнил:  
– Брось, ты ведь сам мне рассказывал, что на самом деле змеи теплые и на ощупь приятные, и соображают не хуже людей. Ты же в прошлый побег вылечил ту болотную гадюку, и она тебя не покусала.  
– Но они-то не знают! – запальчиво возразил Андерс. – Они же думают, что змеи – это такие холодные, противные и скользкие твари, и именно это и имеют в виду! А ты нихрена не такой! – Он выдохнул и после короткой паузы негромко добавил: – Ты и правда замечательный. Если б я тебя любил чуть меньше, я бы, наверное, влюбился по уши.  
Дайлен снова промолчал и только коснулся губами кончика его носа, безмолвно благодаря за нечаянное утешение. В этот раз пробраться к другу было куда сложнее, чем обычно – охранявший его рыцарь оказался не падок на соблазны и чист перед законом, а единственной его слабостью было честолюбие. Благочестивый сэр раз за разом подавал прошение о переводе его в корпус храмовников-охотников, которое неизменно отклоняли, и воин со всей страстью отчаяния жаждал возможности выделиться и доказать свое умение распознавать злокозненных магов.  
Создать эту возможность оказалось не так уж трудно. Трусоватый Лакар ван Рейн из отделения стихийщиков малефикаром вовсе не был, но кто поверил бы его возражениям при наличии неопровержимых доказательств? Слова рыцаря Церкви было вполне достаточно для того, чтобы назначить расследование – и слово это подтвердилось.  
Очередное прошение о переводе было принято, а Дайлен получил право посещать друга – не афишируя, разумеется, свои визиты.

Узнав о том, кто именно вызвался охранять Андерса на протяжении всего срока его годичного заключения, Дайлен нарушил данный некогда зарок и все-таки отправился к Ирвингу. На сей раз бдивший у кабинета Первого Чародея секретарь, мгновенно побледнев под его взглядом до снежной белизны, препятствовать ему не стал, однако это ничего не изменило. Ирвинг лишь попенял старшему ученику Амеллу за то, что он столь мало доверяет умудренным опытом наставникам. Сэр Арман дю Найреви, дескать, зарекомендовал себя достойным рыцарем Церкви и был облечен доверием Командора Грегора; а ему следовало бы беспокоиться о собственной учебе, а не об удобствах своего беспокойного приятеля.  
Дайлену же было известно иное. То, как плакали тайком, пряча синяки, младшие, едва осмеливавшиеся произнести имя обидчика хотя бы шепотом. То, что девчонки боялись появляться за пределами собственной спальни меньше чем втроем и старались держаться от храмовничьей казармы как можно дальше – даже те из них, кто до появления орлейца почти открыто вздыхал по хорошеньким рекрутам. То, что сэр Арман, благочестивый сын Церкви, и не думал скрывать своего отношения к "излишне мягкой" политике ферелденского Рыцаря-Командора и открыто заявлял, что намерен однажды это изменить.  
Первый Чародей, встретившись с Дайленом глазами, запнулся на мгновение и через секунду продолжил свою умиротворяющую речь, однако тот его уже не слушал. От страха и напряжения у Амелла начали подрагивать пальцы, но он все-таки дотерпел до конца нотации и только после этого кинулся вниз, к тюремному коридору.  
Сэр Арман, уже заступивший на пост, встретил его взглядом, полным искреннего недоумения. Как будто и впрямь не понимал, кого может интересовать какой-то там заблудший маг, и тем более не верил в возможность дружбы между этими самыми магами. Ни озверевшим чудовищем, ни просветленным фанатиком, готовым перерезать половину населения Тедаса во имя идеи, он не выглядел, но Дайлена это вовсе не успокоило: он уже слишком хорошо знал, что именно за вполне благолепной внешностью и прячутся самые страшные демоны.  
Как в этот раз.  
Вот только обернуть это себе на пользу у Амелла не выходило: сэр Арман, закаленный Великой Игрой Орлея, жонглировал правилами едва ли не с большей ловкостью, чем он сам. Реальные грешки храмовника по церковным правилам относились к разряду умеренных, и ради принципа он готов был признать их и понести соответствующее наказание, а возможность повесить на него какую-нибудь вину посущественней он предотвратил так надежно, как будто предвидел подобную попытку.  
По правде сказать, подкуп обычно действовал лучше угроз – по крайней мере, подкупаемые не испытывали желания избежать воздействия – но Дайлен, не имея запасного плана, все-таки чувствовал себя неуверенно. Ему ещё только предстояло выяснить, что именно сэр Арман готов принять в качестве взятки.  
Как оказалось, ничего.  
Амелл поначалу не поверил собственным ушам, когда в ответ на аккуратные расспросы храмовник вполне искренне, не лукавя и не сожалея, заявил, что не испытывает тоски по мирским удовольствиям. Дайлен перебрал все, что только мог предложить, не разбирая, свое или чужое – но в равнодушных глазах сэра Армана так и не вспыхнул долгожданный жадный огонек. В отчаянии Амелл упомянул даже о деньгах, не задумавшись о том, как доставать их на отрезанном от внешнего мира острове, но рыцарь только пожал плечами и резонно поинтересовался, на что ему здесь тратить обещанное золото.  
А потом храмовник вдруг устало вздохнул, стянул латные перчатки, ленивым, почти домашним жестом кинув их на стол, и, посмотрев Дайлену прямо в глаза, с предельно красноречивым безразличием заметил:  
– Я же, в конце концов, взрослый здоровый мужчина. И некоторых вещей мне не заменят ни вера, ни золото.  
Маг растерянно моргнул, и сэр Арман, выгнув бровь, ухмыльнулся многозначительно и так погано, что у Дайлена перехватило горло от внезапной ярости и тоски. Подбородок словно сам собой вздернулся вверх в вызывающем жесте, и он усилием воли заставил себя потупиться, не особо, впрочем, надеясь на то, что ему и впрямь удастся выглядеть покорным. Храмовник, расслабленно развалившийся на скрипучем стуле, продолжал насмешливо и выжидательно смотреть на него, и Дайлен, отчасти взяв под контроль размывавший границы сознания гнев, поднял руки к вороту мантии.  
Раздевался он медленно. Вовсе не из желания покрасоваться: даже если бы хоть кто-то мог счесть его костлявое, по-юношески угловатое тело привлекательным, показывать это храмовнику Дайлен не стал бы. Просто пальцы, несмотря на всю его решимость, не очень-то хотели слушаться и путались в знакомых с детства пряжках. Сэр Арман, однако, пялился на него с таким довольным видом, будто перед ним раздевалась сама леди Мак-Тир, невеста короля Кайлана, известная своей красотой, и от его взгляда привычный шепоток на краю сознания, суливший все, чего только может пожелать смертный, становился отчетливей и громче.  
Дайлен скривил губы в безрадостной усмешке и тут же, спохватившись, вернул на лицо привычное, приросшее, казалось, намертво невозмутимое выражение. Слишком хорошо он знал, что демон лжет: сделать так, чтобы сотворенное осталось в тайне, жителю Тени было не под силу. Ну а исполнить остальную часть его восхитительно зловещих обещаний и навек отучить церковного ублюдка зариться на беззащитных магов Амелл смог бы и сам. Силы и умения хватило бы с достатком. Только вот его после этого либо лишили бы головы, либо сделали Усмиренным, и Андерс так и остался бы один в темноте и холоде подземелий. На целый год.  
Последний ремень наконец поддался, Дайлен вышагнул из упавшей на пол мантии и замер, вытянув дрожавшие от холода и унижения руки вдоль боков, чтобы подавить глупое и бессмысленное желание прикрыться. Сэр Арман предвкушающе облизнулся, и Амелл стиснул зубы. В конце концов, ничего смертельного с ним не случится. Самое большее – несколько разорванных мышц, слабое или умеренное кровотечение, возможно, пара закрытых переломов, если (или, что вероятнее, когда) храмовник решит, что с попавшимся ему в руки магом миндальничать не обязательно, сам ведь пришел. Ничего страшного, это же просто тело – полчаса работы целителям, мэтрессе Винн так и вовсе на пять минут, и никто ничего не спросит, даже чаем потом напоят, наверное… И не простым, а с медом и травами… И главное – Андерсу не придется ещё неделю сидеть там в темноте одному. Остальное ерунда.  
Дайлен с силой выдохнул и наконец сумел прямо встретить взгляд храмовника. Тот, как будто специально дождавшись, пока его перестанет так откровенно трясти, ухмыльнулся ещё похабней и с неприкрытым наслаждением в голосе протянул:  
– Гляди-ка, совсем маги распоясались! – Он окинул Амелла, невольно поджавшего живот, словно в предчувствии удара, презрительным взором и пренебрежительно процедил: – Ты, отродье Тени, похоже, и впрямь думаешь, что твоя тощая задница кому-то интересна? На свете, знаешь ли, встречаются и нормальные люди, которые любят женщин. Жен-щин! – повторил Арман по слогам, словно разговаривая с умственно отсталым. Дайлен, изумившись до такой степени, что на несколько мгновений забыл даже о собственном задавленном бешенстве, ошарашенно уставился на него, и храмовник для пущей выразительности обрисовал в воздухе что-то изгибистое и гитарообразное.  
– Вот чего мне не хватает, – вдоволь насладившись его замешательством и прорвавшейся таки во взгляд бессильной яростью, соизволил объяснить сэр Арман. – Что отнюдь не значит, что я готов опуститься до жопничества и тебя лично. Хочешь попасть к своему дружку – придумай что-нибудь.  
Голоса в голове уже не шептали, а выли, и Дайлен сжал в кулаки торопливо заведенные за спину руки, сосредоточившись на словах храмовника, чтобы не пропустить ни одного. И не влепить ему в лицо – не дай Создатель – словно само собой сложившееся в ладони «высасывание жизни». В следующий раз…  
– Прояви наконец фантазию, мальчик, – язвительно закончил сэр Арман, так и не обозначив условий сделки по-настоящему. Ещё раз презрительно фыркнул и жестом отослал мага прочь, добавив: – А то у вас в Ферелдене, похоже, на все один ответ – мантию задрал, и готово.  
Амелл сглотнул и, помедлив, наклонился к валявшейся у его ног мантии. Выпускать храмовника из виду он опасался и косил на него исподлобья, наивно надеясь в случае чего успеть… ну, хотя бы сжаться, прикрывая нутро. Однако рыцарь ничем не выдавал намерения внезапно кинуться на него и, кажется, вообще забыл о его присутствии. Кувшин с вином явно был куда интереснее.  
Дайлен, так и не услышав недоброго «А знаешь, я передумал», застегнул последнюю пряжку и нервным жестом пригладил волосы. Он шагнул к двери, замешкался – ему ведь ещё не сказали, что можно уйти, а все, что может быть понято превратно, будет толковаться отнюдь не в его пользу – но сэр Арман, вероятно, все же испытывавший некоторое нетерпение, с неудовольствием осведомился:  
– Ты что, ещё здесь, ничтожество?  
Амелл немедленно выскочил за дверь и аккуратно закрыл её за собой, чтобы ни в коем случае не дать храмовнику повода упрекнуть его в неповиновении или дерзости. Ему ведь нужно было попасть к Андерсу, значит, придется и дальше быть образцово послушным – чтобы им приходилось придумывать повод для очередного отказа. Однажды им попросту надоест ломать головы, и тогда Дайлен получит свое.  
А пока ему нужно было найти женщину.  
Амелл кружил по этажу учеников, чувствуя, как бурлившая внутри ярость постепенно выгорает до тусклого, стылого отчаяния. Он должен был отыскать способ попасть к Андерсу, как можно скорее – но сэр Арман отказался от всего, что он мог предложить, и потребовал… Дайлен машинально проводил взглядом Нерию, которая несла в прачечную кипу девчачьих мантий, торопливо отвернулся и замотал головой, чтобы вытряхнуть из неё мерзкую мысль. Только ведь ему и правда нужно было пробраться в карцер…  
Нет, Нерия ему не подходила. Дайлен снова посмотрел на как раз заворачивавшую за угол эльфийку, кивнул сам себе и зашагал в противоположном направлении. Вначале он должен был как следует все продумать.  
На посту у девчачьей спальни стоял Каллен, и не было ничего проще, чем, перебросившись с ним парой слов, остановиться рядом и затеять долгий и жаркий спор. Поначалу тот был ему даже благодарен: девчонки, тренировавшиеся в кокетстве на самом безответном создании, каковым неизменно оказывался вчерашний рекрут, при виде приближающегося Дайлена недовольно зафыркали и разбежались шушукаться по углам, оставив покрасневшего до ушей рыцаря в покое. Впрочем, благодарность его оказалась недолговечной, и уже через пару минут Каллен принялся вдохновенно изливать на голову насмешливо поддакивавшего Амелла традиционную церковную мудрость, не замечая его острых оценивающих взглядов, устремленных внутрь спальни.  
Споры с Калленом никакого напряжения мысли не требовали: новых аргументов храмовник, похоже, не изобретал просто из принципа, а на все старые у Дайлена давным-давно был готов ответ. И можно было, перебрасываясь зазубренными уже чуть не наизусть фразами, думать о том, что было действительно важным.  
Ему нужна была именно магесса. Другие – кухарки или поломойки, даже если он сумеет отыскать среди них такую, чтобы она хоть в темноте не напоминала драконлинга – не станут молчать, коли что-то придется им не по нраву. И ничего им за это не будет, а кара падет на нарушившего обеты рыцаря. Такую подставу даже сэр Арман не проглядит.  
Пробегавшая мимо Лика махнула подолом мантии и игриво улыбнулась, заставив оправившегося было Каллена запунцоветь снова. Дайлен осуждающе покачал головой и отвернулся: она ему тоже не годилась. Как, пожалуй, и Найра, и Руза, и Гэльвен из целителей – эти тоже умеют себя поставить. И на грубого бесцеремонного любовника, тем более из рыцарей, ни одна не согласится – Руза даже Ниалла отшила, решив, что он был недостаточно к ней внимателен.  
Кирин? Тоже нет, бесхарактерная забитая эльфийка совершенно не умела держать язык за зубами. Через полчаса будет знать вся Башня.  
Глета баловалась магией крови, об этом все знали ещё с той поры, когда её только-только привели в Круг. Слух разошелся слишком уж широко для того, чтобы быть истинным, но… Дайлен встретился с прихорашивавшейся девушкой глазами, выдержал паузу, чтобы не показаться легкой добычей, и вежливо отвел взгляд. Все-таки здесь была её территория, и претендовать на неё он не собирался. Глета чуть заметно усмехнулась и, сощурив блескучие черные глаза, вернулась к своему занятию.  
Тоже не подойдет. Даже если слухи врут, для того, чтобы полоснуть по вене, дурости ей точно хватит. И неизвестно, станут ли потом разбираться или просто свалят все на Андерса, наверняка не испытывавшего добрых чувств к своему тюремщику.  
А вздумай он привести к Арману Нелейлу, храмовник его попросту высмеет. Щуплая стеснительная хасиндка была самым добрым существом в Башне – и самым некрасивым. Её не спасали даже сияющие карие глаза, похожие на только-только выпавшие из скорлупы блестящие каштаны.  
Надоевший спор с Калленом Дайлен, измученный усиливавшимся с каждой минутой разочарованием, оборвал резко и почти грубо. Храмовник посмотрел ему вслед с откровенным сочувствием: про очередное наказание Андерса все уже знали, и кто-то наверняка делал ставки на то, когда и на ком сорвется Амелл. Маг скрипнул зубами и ускорил шаг.  
Была ещё Герда. Но об этом ему не хотелось думать даже ради Андерса – Герда была их другом, по крайней мере, до того, как у взрослеющих девчонок начались их загадочные шу-шу-шу. И вообще она была умной, доброй и славной, и поступить так с ней было бы нечестно и попросту подло, и…  
И если он не найдет другого выхода, то сделает именно это.  
От церковных благовоний побаливала голова, но лучшего места Дайлен все равно не нашел бы. По крайней мере, сейчас в церкви было тихо – не то что в коридорах, большой библиотеке или тем паче в спальне учеников. Можно было сосредоточиться и подумать снова, надеясь все-таки отыскать приемлемое решение – только вначале беззвучно выкричать в подол Андрасте все причитающиеся Суке Блаженной проклятия, чтобы бессильная злость не путала мысли.  
– Создатель Всемилостивый, избави мя от проклятия, магией именуемого, даруй мне, грешной, кару Твою, дабы заслужить мне прощение Твое… – Глухой шепоток незаметно пробрался в левое ухо, и Амелл повернулся, не скрывая раздраженной гримасы. И замер, чувствуя, как затапливает его, с головы до ног, бесстыдное отравное облегчение.  
– Кейли… – почти нежно выдохнул Дайлен и, поднявшись с колен, беззвучно двинулся к ней.  
Ему не пришлось ни уговаривать, ни угрожать, вызнав грехи реальные или мнимые. Кейли и без него знала, что грешна – проклятием магии, рано развившейся грудью, уже заметно приподнимавшей ткань ученической мантии, самим тем, что осмелилась родиться на свет. Под взглядом готового сломить любое сопротивление Амелла она замерла, словно птенец в зубах у хищника, и, кажется, даже радостно вздохнула, когда он всего лишь провозгласил, что вымоленная божья кара была ей ниспослана. До того, что получит с этой «кары» он сам, ей уже не было дела.  
Торопиться, быть может, и не было нужды – неприятности у Андерса обычно начинались на второй неделе заключения, а сейчас шел только третий день – но Дайлен попросту побоялся, что Кейли вдруг одумается и выскользнет из его не такой уж надежной хватки. Пока ей не хватало духу с ним спорить: ни когда он чуть ли не своими руками переодевал её в чистую нарядную мантию, кем-то из девчонок понаглее перешитую так, чтобы подчеркнуть фигуру; ни когда он, поражаясь собственному неожиданному таланту, гердиными самопальными красками рисовал на её простоватом невыразительном лице порочную красавицу.  
– Ты?.. – удивленно начал полировавший свой щит сэр Арман и, сдвинув брови, поднялся на ноги, но тут Дайлен втащил в караулку разодетую Кейли, и раздраженная гримаса рыцаря сменилась недоброй, предвкушающей усмешкой. Он без лишней спешки отставил щит в сторону и шагнул к дрожавшей то ли в испуге, то ли в благоговейном трепете магессе, но Амелл бесцеремонно дернул её назад и вытянул вперед сложенную лодочкой ладонь. Храмовник скривился, но, встретившись с ним глазами, торопливо отвел взгляд, а затем снял с пояса ключ и бросил его магу. Дайлен коротко кивнул и, отпустив Кейли, бегом кинулся к темневшей в конце коридора двери тюремного блока.  
На донесшийся сзади болезненный вскрик он уже не обратил внимания.  
Бессильно привалившийся к стене Андерс, услышав шум его шагов, крупно вздрогнул и попытался выпрямиться, но на середине движения глухо охнул и согнулся снова, рефлекторно прикрывая ладонью правый бок. Дайлен торопливо запалил светлячок, и Андерс, различив в полумраке его лицо, несколько расслабился.  
– Ничего, Галчонок, все в порядке, просто побили немножко, – хрипло пробормотал он. Его гримаса, наверное, должна была быть ободряющей улыбкой, но распухшие, с присохшей кровавой корочкой губы и то, как осторожно он двигал челюстью, превращали все его старания в ничто. Амелл вовсе не чувствовал себя успокоенным.  
– Он не?... – сглотнув, все-таки поинтересовался он.  
– Только в мозг, – с третьей попытки все-таки дотянувшись до заброшенной в клетки склянки с исцеляющим зельем, попытался пошутить Андерс и, сделав несколько осторожных глотков, сел ровнее. Дайлен, всем телом влепившись в решетку в заведомо тщетной попытке пробраться внутрь и хоть как-то помочь, закусил губу, и его друг, снова улыбнувшись, небрежно махнул початой склянкой: – Ну правда же, единственное, что мне сделала эта скотина – это болтала без умолку. Честное слово, необходимость слушать его бред стала самым тяжелым испытанием в моей жизни. – Он допил зелье и, медленно поднявшись на ноги, подошел к решетке. Амелл забрал у него пустой флакон и беспомощно вцепился в его руку. – Здорово, что тебя ко мне все-таки пускают, а то даже пожаловаться было бы некому – очередной доблестный сэр, как и его собратья, совсем не принимает аргументов, противоречащих его мнению. Сразу в зубы дает. Но! – Андерс наставительно поднял палец и, зловредно ухмыльнувшись, закончил: – Целительская наука шагнула далеко вперед, и как раз перед побегом я научился заново их отращивать! Зубы, то есть.  
Он повернул голову и привычно прижался лицом к решетке, подставляя нос для поцелуя. Дайлен заставил себя улыбнулся и бережно коснулся губами самого кончика, а затем залез за пазуху, мысленно благословив нетерпеливость стосковавшегося по женскому телу ублюдка, и вытащил кулек с сушеными яблоками и сливами.  
– О, еда! – обрадовался Андерс и, мгновенно распотрошив кулек, сунул Дайлену сливу: – Ешь. Тебе тоже надо хорошо питаться.  
Спорить с целителем, когда он вдруг вспоминал о своем «профессиональном долге», было совершенно бесполезно, и Амелл послушно принялся жевать, каждый раз откусывая крохотный кусочек. Слива все равно закончилась раньше, чем проголодавшийся Андерс успел съесть все содержимое кулька, и Дайлен только тихонько вздохнул, когда тот с непреклонным видом протянул ему сушеное яблоко.  
– По-моему, ты меня все-таки где-то обдурил, – покончив с едой, с сомнением проговорил Андерс, и немного отогревшийся рядом с ним Амелл невольно усмехнулся.  
– Это ты меня обдурил, – поддразнил он друга. – Это была твоя еда, я-то у кухарок когда угодно выпрошу.  
– Поленишься, – с нарочитой печалью возразил Андерс, старательно слизывая с пальцев последние крошки, и ласково потрепал Дайлена по волосам.  
Сэр Арман, похоже, счел своим долгом донести до попавшего ему в руки мага всю глубину его заблуждений. Небрежности он больше не проявлял и тщательно обыскивал приходившего к другу Дайлена, за каждую обнаруженную склянку награждая его ударом, от которого начинали похрустывать ребра. Впрочем, иногда храмовник позволял ему думать, что его мольбы и подношения все-таки могут принести какой-то результат, и разрешал оставить одну-две порции зелья при себе. В такие дни Дайлен обнаруживал, что Андерсу досталось сильнее, чем обычно – похоже, в глубине души Арман побаивался, что мог все-таки перегнуть палку. Убивать своего строптивого «воспитанника» он пока не собирался.  
– На самом деле все просто, – утирая продолжавшую капать из уголка рта кровь, объяснял Андерс. – Нужно просто стоять на своем и как можно убедительней доказывать ему, что его заявления – фигня на постном масле. Он бешеный совсем, как засадит в брюхо – хочешь не хочешь, а из реальности выпадешь. Зато его брехню слушать не приходится. Дольше пятнадцати минут он ещё ни разу не продержался, а пятнадцать, ну или тридцать, минут бреда в день я как-нибудь переживу.  
В закрытую секцию библиотеки, в которую даже старших учеников пускали только в сопровождении доверенных преподавателей, да и то только после долгих муторных проверок, Дайлен попал без труда. Он просто сказал копавшемуся в очередной своей картотеке Карлу, что ему нужно найти какой-нибудь способ помочь Андерсу. Тот воровато огляделся и, как будто чувствуя вину за то, что ему не хватает отваги самому что-то сделать, торопливо сунул ему в ладонь ключ от находившейся за стеллажами небольшой дверки. Амелл милостиво кивнул и, убедившись, что за ним никто не наблюдает, скользнул внутрь.  
На этом удача его закончилась. Четверо суток спустя Дайлен поймал себя на том, что незряче пялится на схему пятижертвенного подчиняющего ритуала и с трудом сдерживает слезы. Подкуп, шантаж и интриги уже исчерпали весь ресурс полезности, и он столько надежд возлагал на запретные тайны древних… Надежд, которые не оправдались. Способа обуздать Армана, не прибегая к магии крови и помощи демонов, он так и не отыскал, а столь любимые Андерсом сказки про рунные схемы Старого Тевинтера, почти разумные и якобы не уступавшие по сообразительности хорошо воспитанной кошке, и подавно оказались не больше чем сказками. Не то чтобы Дайлен ожидал иного…  
Пора было прекращать себе врать: выхода у него не оставалось. Либо терпеть и надеяться, каждый раз заново придумывая, чем выкупить у неумолимо наглеющего тюремщика право пронести другу склянку исцеляющего зелья, либо сделать наконец что-нибудь.  
Амелл выпрямился, глубоко вздохнул и, потерев глаза кулаками, отодвинул «Малый жертвенник мыслеправителя» в сторону. Это ему пока не понадобится. Наверное.  
Сэр Арман, как будто почувствовав, как пошатнулась его решимость, в тот день хмылился втрое поганей и перед тем, как отпереть дверь тюремного коридора, дотошно его обыскал, отобрав и спрятанную в волосах шпильку-отмычку, и склянку зелья из башмака. Наверно, и вовсе бы не пустил, но Дайлен, хвала всем богам, сколько бы их ни было, с самого начала устроил так, что встретиться с неболтливой, на все согласной Кейли тот мог только при его посредничестве. Терпеливо скучавший в карцере Андерс попеременно прикладывался к холодной каменной стене то правой скулой, то распухшим левым ухом и великодушно сделал вид, что нисколько не расстроился, не увидев в протянутых к нему руках Амелла знакомого флакончика. И даже чуть-чуть поругался со вздумавшим извиняться другом.  
Дайлена это, однако, нисколько не утешило. Несмотря на уговоры и улыбки неподдельно обрадовавшегося его появлению Андерса, в глубине души он все равно продолжал на себя злиться. На выкликавшем его обратно сэре Армане он не сорвался только чудом, слишком хорошо понимая, что огрызаться на того, от кого хоть в чем-то зависит благополучие его друга, чревато неприятностями. Зато на Кейли, которая в порыве глупой услужливости вздумала предложить ему не утруждаться, провожая её к её карающему рыцарю, Амелл нарычал так, что девушка ещё неделю опасалась при нем рот раскрыть.  
Выхода не было, и в тот же вечер Дайлен, забившись в самый дальний и самый темный угол закрытой секции, опять засел за книги. Для начала – за те, описанные в которых методы не требовали отнятия чужой жизни.  
По первости было противно. Не выдержав подкатывающей к горлу тошноты, Амелл резко отодвигал увесистый том, переплетенный в потертую, странного оттенка кожу, в которой он никак не мог перестать подозревать младенческую, боязливо оглядывался, опасаясь неуместным звуком привлечь внимание к своему убежищу, дышал глубоко и размеренно, стараясь утихомирить бунтующее нутро… Потом привык, только время от времени морщился, закусывал губу, затверживая наизусть жесты и знаки – вести конспект, как обычно, было нельзя. Если у него найдут хоть клочок, от участи Усмиренного его ничто не спасет. Ни репутация законопослушного мага – каковым он, по сути, вовсе не являлся, и выяснить это при желании было не так уж сложно – ни несомненный талант энтропийщика, ни заступничество Ирвинга, с полгода назад взявшего его личным учеником. Хорошо хоть на память Дайлен никогда не жаловался.  
Все остальное оказалось намного проще. Однорунные амулеты стоили в Круге дешевле камней, на которых они были вырезаны, каждый ученик делал такие горстями, тренируясь в высоком искусстве рунной магии, и на то, чтобы собрать нужный комплект, Амеллу потребовалось не больше получаса. Роль ритуального кинжала вполне мог исполнить тот же короткий острый ножичек, которым год назад резал руны он сам, а мел для рисования нужного узора он аккуратно утянул из кабинета чародея Суини.  
В пустующих кладовках на третьем подземном этаже даже уборщицы появлялись раз в два года, если не реже. Дайлен обернулся, с неудовольствием посмотрел на четкую цепочку отпечатавшихся в пыли следов и ускорил шаг. Если кто-то вздумает сунуться за дверь хозяйственного коридора, все сразу станет ясно, так что следовало поторопиться. Однако пренебрегать мерами предосторожности в виде заученного рисунка и рунного кольца все равно не стоило.  
На темно-сером полу белый меловой рисунок со слабо мерцавшими рунными камнями по углам смотрелся чужеродно и даже жутковато. Амелл безрадостно ухмыльнулся, пытаясь хотя бы себя убедить в том, что ему совсем не страшно, и, шагнув ближе, занес нож над запястьем.  
Ему нужен был демон желания – они считались не самыми сильными, но были наиболее искусны в сотворении мороков, а он уже успел уяснить, что нет на свете вещи более действенной, чем хорошая ложь. Эффективнее могло быть лишь убийство, но убивать он пока никого не собирался. Не раньше, чем сумеет предусмотреть все вероятные последствия для Андерса и для себя.  
Нож выкрутили у него из пальцев за миг до того, как лезвие должно было коснуться кожи. Дайлен замер, нелогично ожидая входящего под лопатку меча, но вместо этого получил только крепкий подзатыльник и раздраженное:  
– Идиот!  
– Мэтр Ульдред, – осторожно скосив глаза, без выражения констатировал Амелл. Наверное, хуже могло быть, только если бы его застукал храмовник. Но и без того от гневно хмурившегося мага хорошего ждать не приходилось.  
– Быстро стирай все это и пошли, – отрывисто скомандовал Ульдред, указав на мерцавший на полу узор, и спрятал отобранный у него нож в поясной кошель.  
Спорить Дайлен не рискнул и, бросив на мужчину ещё один настороженный взгляд, опустился на колени. Уничтожить плод полуторачасового труда оказалось до обидного просто, хватило нескольких движений оторванной от подкладки мантии тряпки. Потом, правда, пришлось ещё раз обтереть весь пол, чтобы убрать практически незаметные, но все равно слишком очевидные с точки зрения Ульдреда признаки, однако уже через несколько минут Дайлен торопливо двинулся вслед за старшим чародеем. Поспеть за обманчиво медлительным шагом Ульдреда оказалось нелегко, и к тому моменту, как они дошли до пустующего читального кабинета на втором этаже, Амелл совсем запыхался. И вдобавок от запоздалого всплеска адреналина у него начали подрагивать руки.  
– Ну и что это было? – усевшись за стол напротив него, скептически поинтересовался Ульдред. Дайлен поежился под взглядом пронзительных темных глаз и, подумав, безразлично уточнил:  
– А на что это было похоже?  
Мужчина сощурился, и Амелл торопливо поправился:  
– А на что это было похоже, старший чародей?  
– На то, что один самонадеянный дурной юнец, – отчеканил Ульдред, – счел себя самым умным и вздумал решить все свои проблемы одним махом. Схему сам придумал или нашел где?  
– Нашел, – поколебавшись, неохотно ответил Дайлен.  
– У Глеты под койкой? – язвительно переспросил чародей. И, отведя глаза, негромко добавил: – Не смотри на меня так, будто прикидываешь, куда труп прятать. Хотел бы тебя сдать – приволок бы храмовников прямо туда.  
– А что вам тогда надо? – с подозрением осведомился Амелл, почему-то поверив в напрашивавшийся вывод. Ульдред дернул уголками губ в намеке на усмешку и, снова посмотрев на него, саркастически предположил:  
– Может, захотел помочь молодому коллеге. Уберечь его ошибок, скажем…  
– Схема была правильная, – возразил Дайлен, глянув на старшего мага со снисходительным укором: а вот нечего было говорить откровенные глупости, на которые даже только-только попавший в Круг ребенок не купился бы. А затем, не успев прикусить язык, пояснил: – Я в книжке смотрел!  
– Угу. В книжке, – ехидно поддакнул Ульдред и устало потер глаза, на несколько коротких мгновений перестав напоминать филина, который разглядывает пойманную на обед мышку. Вот только под краем сползшего с запястья рукава мелькнула ярко-розовая полоса плохо зажившего шрама. – В закрытую секцию пробрался, значит?  
Амелл, поколебавшись, кивнул, и маг, снова вперив в него пронизывающий взор, уточнил:  
– Давно?  
– Полторы недели, – неуверенно сказал Дайлен.  
Секунд пять ему казалось, что Ульдред его сейчас попросту убьет. Взглядом. Потом побелевшие от напряжения пальцы старшего чародея медленно, словно неохотно, отпустили край стола, и он ледяным тоном процедил:  
– Да если б даже ты учился, как положено, тебя ещё года три к ножу нельзя будет подпускать!  
– У меня нет трех лет, – разом успокоившись, равнодушно заметил Дайлен. Следовало бы, наоборот, испугаться ещё больше – угораздило же очутиться наедине с невесть что задумавшим малефикаром! – но вот именно страха и не было. Было только знакомое холодное напряжение, которое охватывало его каждый раз, когда он смотрел на новых андерсовых тюремщиков и прикидывал, какая тактика окажется наиболее действенной.  
– Догадываюсь, – отрывисто бросил Ульдред. Посидел, поджав и без того узкие и бледные губы, словно напряженно раздумывал о чем-то, и наконец спросил: – Что тебе нужно-то было?  
– Демон, – через силу ответил Амелл. Скрывать было уже бессмысленно, но все равно говорить о таком вслух – пусть даже негромко и там, где не мог услышать никто, кроме возможного сообщника – все равно было очень странно. Ульдред опять глянул на него, как на недодушенную по недосмотру мышь, и поинтересовался – так вкрадчиво, что даже полному дураку стало бы ясно, что терпение у него подходит к концу:  
– Зачем?  
– Надо, – отрезал Дайлен. Выдержать очередной препарирующий взгляд оказалось далеко не так сложно, как он думал – и, вопреки его ожиданиям, Ульдред едва заметно усмехнулся, когда он так и не отвел глаз.  
– Ну давай я расскажу, – хмыкнул малефикар, сцепив пальцы в замок. – На сэра Армана дю Найреви натравить хотел. Чтобы и шумихи лишней не устраивать, и не заполучить ненароком на его место кого похуже.  
Дайлен ответил ему нарочито невыразительным взором, но никаких подтверждений Ульдреду, похоже, и не требовалось. Он помолчал с полминуты, задумчиво рассматривая собеседника, а затем проговорил:  
– Я могу научить тебя тому, что ты пытался сделать. – Амелл моргнул и озадаченно уставился на малефикара, и тот чуть заметно усмехнулся: – И многому другому. Но сотворить что-то действительно полезное ты сможешь не раньше чем через полтора года, даже если вдруг окажешься гением в… избранной области и бросишь все силы на обучение.  
– И какой вам с этого прок? – не особенно надеясь на правдивый ответ, все-таки поинтересовался Дайлен. Ульдред окинул его откровенно оценивающим взглядом и подался вперед движением настолько знакомым, что Амелл сразу понял: сейчас будет лекция.  
– Мне нужны союзники, – коротко сказал малефикар. Дайлен настороженно сощурился, и Ульдред немедленно продолжил: – Далеко не все довольны сложившимся положением вещей. Очень многие маги не рады тому, что нам приходится во всем зависеть от храмовников, многие из которых – о чем ты знаешь, пожалуй, не хуже меня – не только не отличаются высокой нравственностью, но и готовы в любой момент воспользоваться своим положением в личных целях. Но подобная опека вовсе нам не нужна, мы вполне способны воспитывать свою молодежь и осаживать ослушников и без надзора церкви, которая слишком часто калечит неокрепшие умы. Но я не могу, к примеру, один прийти к Белой Жрице и сказать, что мы справимся сами, мне нужна надежная поддержка. Люди, достаточно отважные, чтобы пойти против системы, и достаточно мудрые, чтобы понять, что отсидеться в своих норах, заботясь лишь о себе и нескольких друзьях, не выйдет. Потому что никто, кроме нас самих, этого не изменит. Или ты хочешь до конца жизни бегать к своему Андерсу в карцер, молясь – кому ты там молишься? – чтобы его не успели убить до того, как ты сумеешь пронести мимо его тюремщиков склянку зелья или флакон лириума?  
– Я не молюсь, – сухо проговорил Дайлен, в свою очередь принимаясь изучать сидевшего напротив мага. Слышавшийся в его словах жар так и не коснулся глаз, темных и холодных, как полированные агаты. – Все это очень расплывчато, старший чародей. Слишком много простора для толкований. И слишком мало – для собственного мнения.  
– Похвальная осмотрительность, – насмешливо хмыкнул Ульдред. – Что ж ты не был так осторожен, когда малевал схему ритуала, который тебе не по силам?  
Амелл промолчал, и малефикар пожал плечами:  
– Тебе нужны мои знания, мне – твоя поддержка. Не больше, чем от ученика учителю, и добровольная – я хочу получить единомышленника, а не пушечное мясо для какой-нибудь войны. Хотя не исключаю и вероятности того, что однажды придется перейти к жестким действиям. Впрочем, у тебя будет время разобраться, независимо от того, примешь ты мое предложение или нет.  
– Сейчас мне нужно не столько знание, сколько действие, – задумчиво заметил Дайлен. У Ульдреда, оказывается, были очень подвижные, выразительные брови – правая дернулась вверх, на мгновение придав резкому, хищному лицу удивленный вид, но тот мгновенно взял себя в руки, и Амелл решил рискнуть: – Или вы лукавили, намекая, что задуманное мной вполне по силам – вам?  
– Ты многого хочешь, – протянул малефикар и, откинувшись на спинку стула, внимательно посмотрел на него. – Как видно, тебе недостаточно того, что я не побежал за храмовниками и Ирвингом, который наверняка был бы недоволен неосмотрительностью своего любимого ученика.  
– Как и вам – того, что я не побежал к тому же Ирвингу, который был бы только рад поводу избавиться от дышащего ему в спину претендента на пост Первого Чародея, – невозмутимо парировал Дайлен. Свирепые взоры Ульдреда уже не казались ему пугающими, и короткий поединок взглядов вновь закончился вничью. Старший маг едва заметно усмехнулся и вдруг одобрительно кивнул.  
Сговориться с человеком, привычным иметь дело с демонами, оказалось на удивление просто – и все же к концу не такого уж долгого торга Дайлен взмок, как будто ему пришлось своими руками перетаскать весь запас хранившихся в кладовых зелий в лазарет, причем вместе с ящиками. Но результат переговоров он после некоторого размышления счел более чем удовлетворительным: ученичество было признано явлением обоюдополезным и не требующим дополнительной компенсации, а за конкретную услугу – внедрение в разум сэра Армана нескольких нерушимых запретов – расплачиваться ему предстояло всего лишь сексом. Касаемо последнего они, кажется, не на шутку друг друга удивили: Амелл был до глубины души поражен тем, что кто-то может пожелать подобного от него, не отличавшегося ни внешней привлекательностью, ни обаянием, а Ульдред не ждал, что Дайлен так легко согласится.  
К ещё большему его изумлению, строгий, придирчивый наставник, не гнушавшийся для пущей доходчивости врезать линейкой по пальцам, любовником оказался терпеливым, внимательным и почти ласковым. Выбираясь из-под одеяла после первого раза, Дайлен решил даже, что ему в кои-то веки повезло и что в пресловутом сексе ничего такого ужасного не было. А что задница с непривычки ныла, так линейкой, пожалуй, было больнее. К тому же потом Ульдред протянул ему банку с заживляющей мазью и, вперив в него совершенно нечитаемый взгляд, невыразительным, с едва уловимой ноткой смущения голосом пообещал, что в следующий раз будет лучше. Дайлен только моргнул в недоумении, забрал банку и, равнодушно пожав плечами, ушел. Были у него дела поважнее.  
Для того, чтобы пронести Андерсу лириум или исцеляющее зелье, теперь не требовалось никакого труда, достаточно было просто не размахивать запрещенными гостинцами перед носом у сэра Армана, который с завидной регулярностью забывал обыскать явившегося к заключенному гостя. А потом необходимость в зельях и вовсе отпала, поскольку храмовник постепенно потерял вкус к физическому воспитанию строптивых магов. Андерс смеялся и говорил, что, похоже, его обаяние наконец начало действовать, и Дайлен только молча улыбался в ответ. Тень подкрадывающегося тихого безумия в глазах сэра Армана разглядеть смог бы только тот, кто знал, что следует искать.  
Магия крови, как и следовало ожидать – и о чем Амелл догадался, лишь столкнувшись с ней вплотную – была вовсе не средством от всех бед, а такой же школой магии, как и прочие. Едва ли не более запутанной, потому что там, где для энтропийного заклятия требовалось учитывать прочность Завесы, личную силу и уровень внешней энергии, для малефикарского нужно было просчитать ещё и наполненность крови маной, соотношение энергоемкости крови своей и чужой и ещё десяток параметров. Дайлену казалось, что скоро он и сам сойдет с ума – просто от напряжения, потому что остальные его наставники, не подозревая о его дополнительных занятиях, снижать темп обучения и не думали.  
– Зато они, наверное, тебя на Истязания рано возьмут, может, даже до того, как меня выпустят, – утешающе гладил его по голове Андерс, в очередной раз выслушав его тщательно отцензуренные жалобы – рассказывать ему всю правду без остатка Дайлен, как и прежде, не осмеливался. Жутко хотелось, как раньше в детстве, уткнуться носом в андерсово плечо и, может быть, даже немножко поплакать – и плевать, что он уже взрослый – но мешали решетка и мысль о том, что он уже не из тех, кто вправе надеяться на сочувствие. – Станешь полноправным магом, будешь жить не с толпой ребятни, а с всего одним соседом, храмовник на тебя спящего будет только раз в два часа таращиться, а не каждые пять-десять минут… Любовника себе заведешь, чтобы было не так грустно, пока я сбежать пытаюсь…  
– А я уже… – не подумав, сказал Дайлен. Андерс, продолжавший шептать ему что-то ободряющее, оборвал фразу на полуслове и потрясенно уставился на него.  
– И ты мне до сих пор не рассказал?! – от души возмутился он. – Кто?  
– Ульдред, – поколебавшись, признался Амелл. Андерс поперхнулся воздухом и воззрился на него с ещё большим изумлением, а потом вдруг нахмурился и, ласково сжав его пальцы, осторожно поинтересовался:  
– Дай, ты его любишь?  
– Не-а, – отозвался тот, слегка удивившись глупому вопросу. В глазах Андерса заплескалось нешуточное беспокойство, и Амелл торопливо заверил: – Ну, он хороший. Правда. – Он подумал и честно уточнил: – По крайней мере, в постели.  
– А в остальное время? – продолжая встревоженно смотреть на него, переспросил Андерс.  
– Сволочь он, – в сердцах сказал Дайлен, машинально сжав кулаки, чтобы спрятать регулярно страдавшие от ульдредовой линейки пальцы. – Вот как есть сволочь: мою курсовую только с седьмого раза принял, и тут же задал новую!  
Андерс, кажется, ревновал. Само собой, хаять амеллова избранника он не стал и даже не слишком придирчиво выяснял, не обижает ли тот его любимого друга, но все же его заявлениям о том, что против Ульдреда он ничего не имеет, заметно недоставало искренности. Дайлен успокаивал его, как мог, но плохо скрытое беспокойство из андерсова взгляда так и не пропало. А под конец, когда ему уже пора было уходить, Андерс даже поймал его за рукав и, помявшись, сказал:  
– Дай… Ты, конечно, уже взрослый и очень умный, но «всяко лучше, чем какой-нибудь благочестивый сэр» – это ещё не причина быть с тем, кто тебе не нравится. Правда.  
– Я знаю, – вздохнул Дайлен. Попытка поцеловать Андерса через решетку к удовлетворительному результату, само собой, не привела, и он, сдавшись, бережно коснулся губами кончика длинного носа. – Не волнуйся. Я бы тоже на него в последнюю очередь подумал, но он и правда совсем не плохой.  
– Как скажешь, Галчонок, – со вздохом согласился Андерс.  
К следующему визиту Дайлена он успел несколько примириться с тем, что в жизни его друга появился ещё один человек, и в его вопросах уже почти не было предубеждения. А потом он даже начал учить младшего товарища правильно обращаться с любовником: к примеру, не говорить ему, что учебник по энтропийным заклятиям для старших магов все равно интереснее, и на попытку поцеловать отвечать не полным недоумения взглядом, а хотя бы улыбкой. Зачем ему с Ульдредом ещё и целоваться, Дайлен так и не понял, но совет на всякий случай запомнил – в некоторых отношениях легкомысленный и беззаботный Андерс был гораздо умнее него.  
После тягучего давящего ужаса первых трех месяцев андерсова заключения остальные девять пролетели, как несколько дней. Цепи малефикарского заклятия на разуме сэра Армана держались крепко, и тревожиться о безопасности друга Амеллу уже не приходилось. Недовольство у Андерса вызывали теперь только скука и пресная тюремная баланда, но справляться с этими напастями Дайлен научился уже давно. Сворованные на кухне булочки и утащенные из-под бдительного ока библиотекарей книги всегда творили чудеса, да к тому же он постепенно научился присматриваться и прислушиваться даже к тому, что не представляло интереса для него самого, и развлекал друга пересказом самых свежих сплетен.  
А потом этот год все-таки закончился. Отвыкший от дневного света Андерс щурился и прикрывал глаза ладонью, демонстративно не глядя на смущенно мявшегося в углу Карла, который все-таки пришел его встретить. Дайлен влетел в комнату минутой позже и сразу кинулся к другу, с безумным облегчением увидев на побледневшем и удлинившемся, казалось, ещё больше лице знакомую ясную улыбку. Потом была купальня, в которой Андерс просидел почти час, пытаясь оттереть с кожи запах темницы, и обед, а потом Дайлен долго и неспешно целовался с ним под одеялом, изнывая от по-детски безмятежного счастья и напрочь забыв про дожидавшегося его Ульдреда.  
Увы, никакая радость не длится долго. Всего через месяц Амелл, заглянув к другу, обнаружил его лежащим на кровати с видом мрачным и виноватым, но вместо толковых объяснений получил только какую-то нелепую отговорку про новую ссору с Карлом. Почему Андерса так огорчила размолвка с бывшим любовником, с которым они расстались ещё до его последнего побега, Дайлен так и не сумел себе уяснить, но целитель так старался не расстроить своим плохим настроением ещё и его, что допытываться он не рискнул.  
А ещё через несколько дней он столкнулся с Андерсом на пороге ульдредова кабинета. Вернее, это вылетевший в коридор с искаженным болью и яростью лицом Андерс едва не сбил его с ног, и даже когда успевший схватить его за рукав Дайлен затащил его в неглубокую нишу за углом и вопросительно заглянул в лицо, он, казалось, не сразу осознал, кто перед ним стоит.  
– Что случилось? – убедившись, что в глазах друга появился проблеск мысли, требовательно осведомился Амелл. Плечи Андерса мелко подрагивали под его ладонями, и его внутренности немедленно скрутило волной ядовитой кусачей злобы. Дайлен скрипнул зубами, резко выдохнул и, несколько взяв себя в руки, терпеливо уточнил: – Он тебя обидел?  
Андерс, как будто растерявшись, моргнул и, поймав его взгляд, чуть заметно поежился, а затем неуверенно покачал головой.  
– Нет. Не обидел, – сглотнув, хриплым, как будто сорванным голосом проговорил он. Дайлен недоверчиво сдвинул брови, и Андерс, усилием воли растянув губы в подобии улыбки, повторил: – Не обидел. Честное слово, Галчонок.  
– Точно? – даже зная, как глупо прозвучит вопрос, не удержался Амелл. Продолжавший чуть заметно подрагивать Андерс не ответил, и он, бережно поцеловав кончик длинного носа, твердо проговорил: – Если он тебе что-то сделал, я его убью.  
– Нет! – как будто очнувшись, торопливо воскликнул целитель и вдруг вцепился в него с такой силой, будто от крепости его хватки зависела его собственная жизнь. Дайлен растерянно заморгал, и он, глубоко вздохнув, мягким, ласковым тоном, будто успокаивая встревоженного зверя, продолжил: – Не надо. Ульдред мне ничего не делал, Дай, правда. Он… он тут ни при чем. Просто рассказал мне… кое о чем неприятном, и все. Он не виноват, не надо ничего делать. Пожалуйста?  
– Но что случилось-то? – чуть не расплакавшись, как девчонка, от острого ощущения собственной беспомощности, переспросил Амелл. Андерс глубоко вздохнул и, чуть заметно расслабившись, уткнулся носом ему в макушку:  
– Ничего, Дай. Все хорошо. Все будет хорошо. Обещаю.  
Добиться иного ответа Дайлену так и не удалось. Но что-то явно было неладно: никогда раньше Андерс не смотрел на него так, одновременно с беспредельной нежностью и опаской, как будто вдруг сообразил, что тот тигр, которого он, задумавшись, все время рисовал на полях книг, на самом деле рядом, живой, мохнатый и с очень острыми зубами. Ульдред и подавно отмолчался, только скривился пренебрежительно, как делал всякий раз, столкнувшись с человеческой глупостью, и велел ученику не тратить время зря.  
А потом все вдруг стало как обычно. Андерс опять принялся хулиганить, флиртовать со всеми подряд и, целуясь с Дайленом в какой-нибудь кладовке, убеждать его в том, что с любовником целоваться тоже надо, а то тот так и останется злым и ехидным. Вот только сбегать снова он отнюдь не торопился, как будто забыв о том, что принцип «пока они думают, что ты ещё боишься» никогда их не подводил, и нарушение привычного порядка снова начинало Амелла тревожить.  
Андерс изображал паиньку почти полтора года. Мелкие шалости не в счет – к ним, как и к непрекращающемуся кокетству обаятельного целителя, все давно привыкли, и как раз их отсутствие заставило бы надзирателей насторожиться. Существование Ульдреда он старательно игнорировал, и малефикар поступал так же, как будто они подписали какой-то пакт о ненападении; и в разговорах с Дайленом они оба избегали даже упоминаний друг о друге.  
А через полтора года Амелл проснулся от того, что рот ему зажала широкая, насквозь пропахшая целебными травами ладонь, и с облегчением улыбнулся в темноту. Андерс опять собрался сбежать, и значит, напрасно он боялся, что заключение все-таки сломило его друга.  
– Я обязательно за тобой вернусь, – прошептал ему на ухо Андерс, когда они уже выбрались из спальни и спустились на первый подземный этаж. В этот раз он отыскал заброшенный коридор, ведущий в укромную пещерку у самого берега, а перебраться через озеро Каленхад поздним летом было не так уж сложно – по крайней мере, если умеешь плавать. – Я обязательно за тобой вернусь, слышишь, Дай?  
Амелл кивнул и молча прижался щекой к его плечу, запоминая просачивавшееся сквозь ткань тепло. Ему, как всегда, было одновременно радостно и печально, но говорить об этом другу он не собирался. Может быть, хоть в этот раз Андерсу будет сопутствовать удача.  
– Слушай меня, Дайлен, – вдруг продолжил тот совсем другим тоном, твердым и решительным – не как у человека, выпрашивающего прощение за разлуку, а как у отдающего распоряжения целителя. – Твою филактерию уже забрали в Денерим, я выяснил это совершенно точно. Значит, скоро, в течение этого года, может, даже раньше, тебя возьмут на Истязания. В этот раз я обязательно доберусь до хранилища и уничтожу обе – и свою, и твою, а потом вытащу тебя отсюда. Ты понял меня? Я обязательно тебя спасу.  
Он помолчал, привычно уткнувшись носом в волосы совершенно растерявшегося от его неожиданного пыла Амелла, и тихо-тихо, едва слышно добавил:  
– Ты только всегда помни, что я люблю тебя. Я тебя люблю, гадючка ты моя бедная…  
Дайлен оцепенел.  
– Ты… знаешь?.. – через несколько одуряюще долгих секунд вновь обретя способность дышать, дрожащими губами пробормотал он. На мгновение его захлестнуло настойчивое желание съежиться, сжаться в комочек и забиться в самую темную нору, чтобы не заставлять самого солнечного, самого доброго Андерса смотреть на… на то, чем он был. Андерс молча кивнул и, как будто ощутив его порыв, ещё крепче прижал к себе, а потом почти неслышно прошептал:  
– Прости меня.  
Побег обнаружили только через четверо суток. Вытащенный из-за стопки трактатов по энтропийной магии Дайлен удивился так естественно, что не усомнился даже знавший его много лучше прочих Ирвинг, безразлично пожал плечами – Андерс всегда бегает, пора бы и вам привыкнуть – и вернулся к своему занятию.  
А на Истязания, как оказалось, забирают в самый темный час ночи.


End file.
